marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus Vol 1 1
, and the Delinquent through the ship while berating them for resisting their mind-controlling parasites. However, Terrax informs Deko that the three will stop resisting, and tells him that Annihilus is dead because the parasites has stopped functioning. Terrax then kills Deko with his cosmic axe. Paibok then suggest of planning of seizing the ship, but Terrax differs his plan and destroys the cruiser with his axe. Though the ship has been destroyed the three former prisoners are still on the burning remains of the cruiser's hull. Paibok berates Terrax for the destruction and for dooming them all. Terrax, however, is glad in "letting their shames" to be "consumed with them" as the hull burns and impacted on a nearby planet. Terrax is awake by Paibok, in which Terrax alarmingly blasts Paibok but fortunately pass through him (as Paibok forms a hole for it). Paibok quickly reassures Terrax that the three of them were helped by a Centaurian women named Chandra who pulled them from the wreckage, and also explaining that he and the Delinquent saved themselves in the impact with their abilities. Stoically, Terrax then ask Chandra what she want from them in owing for their rescue. Chandra explains to Paibok and Terrax that many different alien beings like herself were forcefully brought on this planet by a despotic warlord known as Randau, the Space Parasite in order to feast upon their energies. Hearing this Terrax then question as to why none of the denizens of the planet overthrow Randau or perished in the attempt. Chandra reply that many of the people were morally weak and felt futile to resist the despot, given that Randau offered them a chance to live if they do not resist and sacrifice a given person to him. Disgusted in hearing this and cannot stand a planet full of "weaklings and cowards", Terrax prepares to leave in battling Randau, but Paibox stops and reason him that Randau would certainly absorb his cosmic powers and be truly unstoppable. Terrax refuse Paibok's reasons. But Paibok points out Terrax's "hollow" words that he have been beaten before by the likes of the Silver Surfer and recently Annihilus, and otherwise believes that it is the reason why he (Terrax) steadfastly wants to fight Randau is because he is afraid of being defeated. Enraged, Terrax slams Paibok into the ground and solidly states to Chandra that he will destroy the Space Parasite. He then devise a battle plan, given that the Delinquent's power of transmutation would be useful in the conflict, but unfortunately the said alien is totally regressed to a infantile state. However, Terrax reason that since the Delinquent uses his powers whenever he is harm's way, he decides to (ruthlessly) place him in Randau's threat. Terrax then announce in having the attack planned for tomorrow. That night, Chandra finds Terrax sitting awake, given that his cosmic powers kept him to be without the lack of sleep. Chandra then sit by him and tells him about herself being an "empath", a being who is capable to sense the emotions of others, and acknowledges from Paibok that Terrax has been undergoing a great ordeal of helplessness and shame. Terrax, anger in hearing from her about his actual feelings, grabs Chandra with a manipulation of a giant earth-made hand. Before he could do any harm to her, Chandra finally finish her sentences to him that "it wasn't his fault", allowing Terrax to release her. The next day, Terrax use his earth powers to destroy Randau City, the home of the Space Parasite. From the rubble, Randau burst out and demands who attacked him, in which he is confronted by Terrax and the others. Randau battles Terrax, the Delinquent, and Paibok with ease. Terrax then tried in overloading Randau with his cosmic power; however, his move failed as Randau towers over him. Randau then subdues Terrax and prepares to kill him, but Chandra attracted his attention and is killed by him. Terrax, realize his previous error, then uses his axe to "shut off" Randau's energy, and easily kill him by vertically chopping him in half. With Randau dead, Paibok and Terrax are then surprise to learn that the people preferred in living in slavery under Randau. Enraged for everything that they have been through was for nothing, Terrax, recognizing Chandra for being the only being on the planet to ever show her will against Randau, destroys the entire planet and leaving himself, Paibok and the Delinquent alive. Terrax then leaves from the two before heavily recommending Paibok that they shouldn't meet again in the future. Complying to Terrax as he left, Paibok then respect for the Delinquent's efforts in saving their lives several times and ask him to construct a spacecraft to travel in which he did. As they leave, Delinquent then ask Paibok about Terrax, in which he answer that Terrax travels alone and believes that he will always be. | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Stefano Landini | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Andy Schmidt | StoryTitle2 = A Death of Hope | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Stuart Moore | Penciler2_1 = Mike McKone | Inker2_1 = Mike McKone | Colourist2_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * Various Locations: * ** *** Palace of Randau Items: * Vehicles: * Annihilation Wave Battle Cruise Ch'trrr | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Hadria ** Tau ** J/Psi * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * , , and the Delinquent are released from the control of Annihilus' controlling parasites. * Stardust is reborn. * Destruction of the rest of Stardust's species. | Trivia = Part of Annihilation: Chronicles Annihilation Day, Plus 222, 227 | Recommended = | Links = }}